The Magics
by fullmetal.tribute
Summary: Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Marie, Key and Matsuda are all sent to a school in England to defeat some Kishin giving them problems. However, due to Maka's book about it, it says that it is a school for witches and wizards! [Two OC SE characters; many OC HP characters. Takes place in 5th year.]
1. Chapter 1

_ASFLSJFKSJ. Harry Potter/Soul Eater fanfiction. 'Nuff said. I'm gonna cut to the chase, then a flash back, and then…TADA! :D_

_*Ahem*_

* * *

"Why do ya think Lord Death wants us to go on this trip?" asked the white-haired, seemingly half-albino boy beside a taller, blonde girl with pigtails.

"I don't know," she replied. "He told us to get on the plane with this other guy, who says his name is Hagrid, and we're going to a school called Hogwarts. Apparently, they're having some trouble with Kishin eggs."

The teenager laughed. "A school called _HOGWARTS_? This is some kind of joke, Maka."

"And Death would participate in it? I think not," the girl—Maka—snapped. "Besides, why would he send all seven of us, plus those two others and Dr. Stein and Marie—that's eleven people in all, dang it!—if it was just a joke?"

He put his hands behind his head, looking out the window he was sitting beside. "Why didn't they tell the Weapons about it, hmm?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wanted us to pass it along to you."

"Figures." The boy looked back at her. "Where is this place anywhere?"

"England."

"England? Cool. I just wonder what kind of place this will be."

"Yeah…me too…" said Maka. She opened a book from the bag she had brought, and began reading. The title was labeled about the school they were going to –"The History of Hogwarts". Apparently, she had just gotten it.

Then she froze, mouth open and eyes wide. "S-Soul…" she whispered.

"What is it, Maka?" he asked, partially concerned; she looked as if she was paralyzed.

"R-read this…" she said, pointing to the first sentence of the chapter.

_It's a book. It can't be that bad,_ Soul thought, but looked over and read the sentence…

'Hogwarts in the school for witches and wizards…'

Soul stared, crimson eyes wide. "W-we're teaming up with witches and wizards?" he stuttered. "That can't be right!"

"According to Lord Death…it is."

* * *

The black-haired, tall and lean form sighed as he sat in his seat in a refined manner, a girl on either side of him. Both were blonde, sisters, though one was shorter than the other. The taller girl was putting on nail polish, and the shorter one was singing happily. The teenager was muttering something about symmetry and how the place they were going sounded so great that it had to be symmetrical.

"Kid, can you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate," the taller girl asked, still trying to polish her nails.

Kid was about to speak, but Maka, behind them, snapping her fingers caught his attention. He looked down; the meister had slid a book under his chair. He picked it up and looked at the note attached to it.

'Read the first sentence of the first chapter. Signed, Maka'.

Raising an eyebrow, Kid opened the book and began reading, yellow eyes scanning the page. When he read the same sentence Maka and Soul had, his eyes widened. He knew where they had been going, of course, and the next words matched it.

'A castle in England…'

Kid stared at the book for what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds. Then he closed it, seemingly calm, though on the inside he was confused and horrified. "…If Father wanted us to go here, I'm sure he made some kind of plan not for us to get killed…or hurt…by witches or wizards," he said, low enough only his weapons and Maka and Soul could hear.

"Good point," Maka murmured, almost inaudible.

"Whatever," Soul finally told her, "it's uncool to think something too bad is going to happen to you if Lord Death himself assigns you it."

"Yeah, Soul's right," whispered Kid.

Liz, who had not known what they were talking about, looked at Kid. "What are you talking about?"

"…This school that we're being sent to," Kid replied, "is for witches and wizards."

* * *

_Well...yes. Lol. TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

_...Outakes. (Inspired by a SE/FMA crossover)_

_**Liz: **What are you talking about?  
_

_**Kid: **You.  
_

_..._

_**Maka: **We're going to a school called Hogwarts.  
_

_**Soul: **We're going to a school for hogs with warts? *poker face*_

_Lalalala~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Omg! 7 reviews on chapter one! Yay! Anyway...CHAPTER TWO!_

_Oops. Sorry for the fact that some of this is in bold, I typed it and copy and pasted it o my phone, for my computer is not working BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE! Though the formatting is a bit...off._

* * *

They had arrived at the castle. It was night, and a train was unloading nearby. The seven looked up. "Woah..." exclaimed Patti. "Its so pretty and big!"

******They had arrived at the castle. It was night, and a train was unloading nearby. The seven looked up. "Woah..." exclaimed Patti. "Its so pretty and big!"**

They had arrived at the castle. It was night, and a train was unloading nearby. The seven looked up. "Woah..." exclaimed Patti. "Its so pretty and big!"

**She meant the castle; the thing was hell of a lot bigger than any of them expected. Twice, maybe three times, as big as the Death Weapon Meister Academy.**

**"Welp, here we are. No use in standing here. Let's go." The voice, deep and accented, came from Hagrid.**

**As the large man lumbered past them, the four meisters, five weapons , and two teachers followed.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**"Who're they?" a wizard, such known as the famous Harry Potter, asked his two friends.**

**"Transfer students! Didn't you hear?" replied the girl, Hermione Granger, in a know-it-all tone.**

**"Transfer students?" asked the red-head, Ronald Weasly. "What school do they come from?"**

**"I dunno," replied Hermione. "Those boys are creepy though. C'mon, let's get to the Great Hall before the speech starts!"**

**The trio followed the crowd of witches and warlocks as they headed toward the huge castle. "Fifth year!" exclaimed Hermione with a grin.**

* * *

_**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. /shotsohard/ It'll be told in drabbles, so yeah.**_

_**Also! Next chapter: Key and Matsuda et the spotlight. Woo!**_

Also! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Harry Potter, or Death Note (*cough*). However, I do own Key and she is my persona!


End file.
